warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
No Parking Hare
No Parking Hare is a 1954 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title of the short is a pun on the common ordinance "no parking here." Plot Construction is underway for a new freeway, with the work waking Bugs and covering him with dirt. Bugs confronts a burly construction worker (voiced by John Smith), and when he realizes that a freeway is to go through, he declares that he's not moving. The construction worker tries to pack dynamite around Bugs' hole, but only succeeds in creating a large narrow pillar with Bugs' home still intact ("I hear ya knockin', but ya can't come in!") The construction worker continues to try to get Bugs out, usually with explosives, but Bugs always manages to outwit the worker. The worker eventually tries to pour a large amount of concrete on top of the hole, but when it dries, he finds out that Bugs diverted the concrete around his hole and defiantly placed a door and mailbox on top. In an end similar to "Homeless Hare", the freeway is ultimately abruptly diverted around the hole. Bugs pops out to declare: "The sanctity of the American home must be preserved!" Gallery Censorship *When this cartoon aired on ABC, the six attempts by the construction worker to get back at Bugs were reduced to three, with the following scenes cut:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-n-o.aspx **Bugs reads Edgar Allan Poe, the construction worker tries to saw through Bugs' dwelling and ends up getting zapped with electricity when his circular saw hits a fuse box. **Bugs singing "There Ain't No Place Like A Hole In The Ground". The worker is flying over the hole with a helicopter, drops a bomb as Bugs rises from his bed to turn the page of the sheet music, and gets blown up after the bomb bounces back to the helicopter off Bugs' bed. **The construction worker builds scaffolding made of pipes, climbs to the top of Bugs' hole with a stick of dynamite, and tries to light it, only to be beaten by Bugs who blows a match that detonates the dynamite stick and sends the scaffolding (and the construction worker) crashing down. *The CBS airing of this cartoon left the Poe and Hole in the Ground sequences intact, but edited the scaffolding scene to remove the construction worker holding the dynamite, the construction worker trying to light the dynamite, Bugs blowing the match through the pipes to ignite it, and the resulting explosion. The edited version makes it seem that the scaffolding fell because of its slipshod construction. Notes *Similar in plot to "Homeless Hare", Bugs finds himself squaring off against a construction worker who wants to build over his hole in the ground. References External links *No Parking Hare at SuperCartoons.net * Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1954 shorts Category:1954 Category:1954 films Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animation by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animated by Phil DeLara Category:Animation by Phil DeLara Category:Cartoons animated by Phil DeLara Category:Animated by Philip DeLara Category:Cartoons animated by Philip DeLara Category:Animation by Philip DeLara Category:Animation by Rod Scribner Category:Animated by Rod Scribner Category:Cartoons animated by Rod Scribner Category:Animated by Herman Cohen Category:Animation by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Givens Category:Layouts by Robert Givens Category:Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Layouts and Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by John T. Smith Category:Voice Characterizations by John T. Smith Category:Voiced by by John T. Smith Category:Voices by John T. Smith Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons orchestrated by Milt Franklyn Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Sound Effects by Treg Brown Category:Story by Sid Marcus Category:Written by Sid Marcus Category:Cartoons written by Sid Marcus Category:Camera by Ken Moore